


No Happy Endings

by tersa (alix)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/pseuds/tersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty, drabble'y snippet of King Alistair in the wake of f!Tabris committing the Ultimate Sacrifice.</p><p>A companion piece of a friend's drabble: <a href="http://fic-of-thedas.livejournal.com/1335.html">"Kingsday"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Endings

The people loved King Alistair, the long-lost son of King Maric the Liberator, the last shining scion of King Calenhad’s line. His connection to the Grey Wardens, their reputation glowing once more in the years following the defeat of the Fifth Blight, burnished his aura even further. Everyone knew the stories of Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden, how they had risen up from simple origins, the son of a housemaid and an elf from the Alienage, and traversed the land, against crushing odds, to bring the people together to defeat the threat and the archdemon, and how Alistair reluctantly embraced his royal heritage to ascend to the throne and heal the country of its wounds. His common appearances in the taverns of Denerim were met with huge cheers, huge crowds, and at least one rendition of the great ballad, “Two Against the Horde”.

But the nobles were uneasy. They noticed how often he was missing from court, how frequently Eamon Guerrin spoke in the King’s name, and the stories from their spies that his nights spent away from the alehouses were not in the bedchambers of the Queen, but at a particular spot on the rooftop of Fort Drakon, conversing with the moonlight.


End file.
